I Am All The More Pleased
is the two hundred and thirty-ninth chapter of the Kuroko no Basuke manga. Summary Chihiro Mayuzumi remembers his past and the time Akashi came to Rakuzan High. He analyzes the differences between himself and Tetsuya Kuroko. Nevertheless, there is one point of similarity between them--that one point is that both of them have a weak presence. Both of them have also met Akashi who later on made them into the players they are today. The difference between them is that Mayuzumi entered Rakuzan. During his 2 years in Rakuzan, Mayuzumi was barely noticed by others around him. Unlike Kuroko, Mayuzumi was blessed with physical abilities; however, those were average and would not make him stand out in any way in the powerhouse basketball club. In his second year, three of five Uncrowned Kings entered Rakuzan, causing Mayuzumi to be surpassed. In his third year, Akashi of the Generation of Miracles entered and at that time, he and the others in his year group were subjected to incredibly harsh training in order to raise their levels; however, many players at this time decided to quit the club as they reached the limit of their talent. Mayuzumi was among those who submitted the letters of resignation. Immediately after Mayuzumi submitted his letter of resignation, Akashi appeared before him. When Akashi asked Mayuzumi how he was, Mayuzumi was surprised that Akashi remembered seeing him in the club before. This is something unusual as Mayuzumi has a weak presence. When Mayuzumi asked Akashi why he remembers him, Akashi replied that he reminds him strongly of an acquaintance of his. Akashi then goes on to ask Mayuzumi what he is reading. Mayuzumi replied that it's a light novel. Akashi was surprised because that is again another similarity Mayuzumi shares with his acquaintance. Mayuzumi then asked Akashi what this acquaintance is like, and Akashi told him that they used to call him the "Phantom Sixth Man". Mayuzumi was surprised as he had heard of Teikō's sixth man before, and now knows that he is not just a rumour. Akashi then told Mayuzumi the real reason he came, and that is to make Mayuzumi the new Phantom Sixth Man. Akashi offered to train Mayuzumi since he possessed the same abilities as Kuroko. He would oversee his training and would make it so that Mayuzumi would become a player of the first string. Mayuzumi, however, rejected his offer, saying that only passing is not his style of play. If he plays, he wants to enjoy it. Suddenly, the atmosphere around Akashi changes as he commented that Mayuzumi is interesting. He never planned from the beginning for Mayuzumi to have the same abilities as Kuroko and would strive to surpass him. Back to the present, Akashi passes to Mayuzumi who then uses Misdirection to pass the ball further ahead to Nebuya. Nebuya scores, and the result now is 21 - 26 for Rakuzan. Everyone is surprised to see that Rakuzan has been hiding something like this. The Tōō Academy players in the sidelines comment on how the technique that saved Seirin so many times in the past is now baring its fangs back at them. Nebuya runs past Mayuzumi and pats his hand on Mayuzumi's shoulder, thanking him for the pass. Mayuzumi, however, thinks to himself that Nebuya changed his attitude quickly once he became a regular. But then he thinks that it doesn't matter, and that he is not passing for the team but rather for himself. Seirin counterattacks with Izuki holding the ball. Meanwhile, on Seirin's bench, Kawahara suggests to Riko, that Seirin should send out Kuroko, who will know how to block Misdirection. Riko, however, tells him that that is pointless. Rakuzan steals the ball, and Akashi yet again passes the ball to Mayuzumi. Just when he was about to use Misdirection, Mayuzumi is stopped by Mitobe who predicted the path the ball will take. Unable to use Misdirection, Mayuzumi goes on to shoot the basket. He scores, and everyone is surprised as Mayuzumi really is different from Kuroko. Riko goes on to say that the reason she didn't want to send Kuroko out to block Mayuzumi is because she knows that Kuroko can stop Mayuzumi's Misdirection, but when it comes to a one-on-one battle, Kuroko would not stand a chance. Seirin is in trouble, and they don't know what to do. Mayuzumi passes the Seirin bench and notices Kuroko looking at him. Mayuzumi is surprised at first as he thought that Kuroko is just looking at him, but then he realized that he is observing him. Rakuzan is leading by a seven-point difference with the score, 21 - 28. The audience notices that Seirin is hopeless against Rakuzan. A player substitution is announced as Riko sends Furihata to the court. Everyone is surprised by this as they see Izuki going to guard Mayuzumi, while the first year Furihata goes on to guard Akashi. The familiar faces in the sidelines are shocked and surprised as they compare this situation as a chihuahua standing next to a lion. The other Rakuzan players are also surprised as they shout "What the hell are they thinking!?". Characters in order of appearance Matches featured *Seirin High vs Rakuzan High Techniques used Navigation